


Making The Devil Beg

by NocturnalCharmer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Lucifer, M/M, MFEO, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Top!Sam, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCharmer/pseuds/NocturnalCharmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a nightmare and doesn't want to bother Dean, so he goes to Lucifer seeking comfort. However, the fallen angel seems to be busy with something that Sam might just be able to help with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making The Devil Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is my first Supernatural fic and enjoy the story!

It all started at nearly four in the morning.

Sam had been woken up by a nightmare about Pennywise coming out of the shower drain. He knew that sleep was certainly out of the question now, so he opted to go and see what Lucifer was up to in the room across from him and Dean's.   
The fallen angel had taken to shacking up wherever the brothers went. It was to keep an eye on Sam but not make him feel smothered, or at least that's what the devil said. Sam would beg to differ, the seperate rooms did little to calm his worries about being followed by satan himself.  
However, Lucifer had proven to be quite helpful when nightmares plagued the human's sleep, telling him stories that were eons old to take his mind off the dreams.

"Hey, Luce?" He knocked quietly on the door twice, "I had a bad dream, mind if I hang out for a bit?"  
The response he recieved was strange, "My apologies, Samuel, but I'm afraid I cannot entertain you at the present time!"  
Sam blinked in surprise, the reply came out rapidly in one breath almost. Lucifer sounded busy, which never happened, he always made time for Sam.   
'Whatever he's occupied with must be very important,' Sam thought worriedly, his eyes widened when he heared a yelp, almost like Lucifer was in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked, flipping his bangs out of his face absently, "Do you need any help?"  
"I am perfectly fine, Sam." The strain on his voice and biting tone said otherwise.  
Sam wasn't one to pry, but he asked anyway, "Are you su-"  
"Yes!" Lucifer snapped through the door, "Yes I am sure! Now leave me be!"  
He was about to give up and go back to his room when another sharper cry came from behind the door. Sam turned and opened the door without a second thought and was floored by the scene he was presented with.

Lucifer was kneeling on the bed, stark naked, his wings stretched out behind him as he held his vessel's cock in his hand. The scent in the room made Sam's head swim, but he managed to close the door. He noticed that the wings were shiney, literally soaked through with some kind of oil. Had the situation been any different the human would have snickered about how the devil's wings were a neon shade of pink.  
As it was, Sam could barely register what he was seeing.

The fallen angel hadn't stopped his hand, he just gave Sam an annoyed look and kept jacking off unabashedly.  
After a moment Sam gathered himself enough to ask, "Care to explain?"  
Lucifer gave a frustrated groan and glared at the long haired human, "I don't have the focus to explain it right now!"  
Sam licked his lips and swallowed, stepping closer to the bed, "You seem to be, uh...struggling..."  
"No shit Sherlock." Lucifer retorts, biting his lower lip as he strokes himself amaturely, "I've never gone into heat while in a vessel."

"You're in heat?" Now Sam's curiousity was even further peaked, but he cringed at the rough way the blond was trying to jerk off, "Well, you're never going to get there like that. You're being too rough and quick, you'll just end up hurting yourself."  
"I have been on my own for centuries, handling my heat by myself." Lucifer scowled in defiance, "I do not need anyone's help."  
"Yeah okay, but you said this was your first heat in a vessel." Sam argued as he sat down on the duvet, "I bet it's way different than being in heat without a vessel. I mean, angels don't have a gender like we do."  
"That is true." The blond ground out, still trying to get off, "Alright, you win! My method is getting me nowhere fast..."

The brunet couldn't believe what he was about to do.  
"You want to apply pressure, but not tug too hard, twist your wrist near the end," Sam instructed as Lucifer followed him with inhuman precision. The moan he recieved went straight to his own cock.   
The brunet then noticed a wet patch beneath where the devil was kneeling, "What's that wet spot, Luce?"  
"Not s-sure, I think m-my grace prepped me for any k-kind of coitus." Lucifer managed to stutter between groans.  
Sam bit his lip, hesitating before metaphoricly saying screw it and reaching his fingers underneath the angel's thrusting hips. Lucifer cried out at the brush against his hole, hips bucking. The human's fingertips came back slick with some kind of natural lubricant that smelled faintly of ozone and frost.

Sam's hazel eyes snapped back up to the three sets of oil slicked wings and he got up on his knees in order to reach the largest set. His hands raked through the drenched feathers and the angel below him threw his head back with a loud moan. The brunet glanced down and saw that the fondling of his wings had sent the blond over the edge.  
"Feel better?" Sam asked with a small smile.  
Lucifer shrugged his shoulders as his wings folded in slightly, "For the moment, yes...but it always comes back shortly after."  
Sam sat back on his heels and nodded at the fallen angel, "Well, don't worry. I'll help you as best I can, okay?"

"You might regret that..." Lucifer grimmaced before his icey blue gaze settled on the covers, "Then again, this is the first time I've had help. You might help shorten the duration."  
"How long does heat usually last?" The brunet inquired, watching as the angel started to get hard again already.  
The blond's breathing picked up as his heat flared up again, "About four months."  
Upon seeing Sam's shocked expression, he added, "In hell time. Which is about one day here, thank father."  
Sam relaxed considerably after that, "Okay, I can handle that...uh, what do you need me to do? Just ask and I'll try my best."

The human could see the pride behind Lucifer's eyes being choked down enough to ask, "Use your fingers on me? Like before."  
Sam nodded slowly and he brought his hand under the blond again, able to slip two fingers inside already thanks to how slick the angel was. The reaction was more than he'd been expecting, hips pushing back emphaticly on his hand, trying to force the fingers deeper. The needy sound that came from Lucifer's throat should've been illegal.  
Sam grit his teeth as he brought his free hand to his sweat pants, pushing them down to try and relieve some of the pressure on his own dick.

Lucifer hid his face in Sam's neck as a third finger slipped inside, stretching him more. He nipped and licked at the skin of the human's throat, keening at every pleasurable jolt from the fingers fucking him. It wasn't enough though, and the brunet was still wearing his sweatpants and boxers around his thighs.  
"Pants off." He managed to mumble against Sam's neck.  
Lucifer let out a whine as the fingers left him and Sam worked on quickly removing his clothes.  
The brunet returned with renewed vigor, kissing the blond roughly and biting his lip to gain entrance. The angel gasped at the harsh bite, letting Sam explore his mouth. Lucifer shyly let his forked tongue flick back, the brunet dominating the kiss. While the angel had never kissed before, he had seen humans do it numerous times, but he had to wonder if it was always this aggressive or if it was just Sam.

The human backed off from the kiss, only to attack the fallen angel's throat and collarbones, littering love bites here and there. Pink wings wrapped around them both, the metallic scent of ozone thick and heady.  
"Please Sam, I need it...I need you inside," The blond panted, the pupils of his icey eyes blown wide, his expression pleading, "Please."  
Sam felt his heart skip a beat, the devil was begging him. The being that was best known for being prideful was openly begging for his help. The power trip the brunet felt was euphoric and he smirked before he shifted behind the angel and pushed on his shoulder. Lucifer yelped at suddenly being face first into the sheets, his wings flaring up in surprise. His surprise melted into anticipation laced pleasure as he felt Sam at his entrance, not yet pressing in.

"Come on, Luce, beg me for it." Sam ordered with a feral grin, "Remind me of how bad you want it." The angel shivered but remained stubbornly silent until Sam started molesting his wings again.   
"F-fuck, please, Sam! Fuck me!" Lucifer cried out, voice wrecked.   
The brunet pretended to consider this for a moment, rocking back and forth, teasing the angel's entrance. Lucifer's wings shifted restlessly and rose up to flank the human's sides, feathers brushing softly against his skin. A high pitched whine left the blond's lips when Sam sunk in to the hilt, making the windows rattle and the lights flicker.   
Tight, hot, slick, Lucifer were the only words running through Sam's brain, an endless track on loop as he gripped the base of Lucifer's wings and used them as a purchase for his hands. He started up a quick pace, not needing to stop and adjust with how slick and open the angel was. Lucifer screamed out at the assault to his vessel's prostate and spread his legs wider, his hands fisting in the sheets as Sam's brutal pace jostled him toward the foot of the bed.

The brunet wrapped a hand around the angel's neck, pulling him up into a kneeling position and never stopping his thrusts. He buried his face into the side of Lucifer's throat, feeling the slightly colder skin under his lips.  
"Mine." Sam growled out as he roughly bit the curve of the blond's neck, "My angel."  
"Y-yours, Sam, always yours...we're m-made for each other." Lucifer managed to groan, his hips bucking at the bite, a beet red ring of teeth marks blossoming.  
Sam let the blond fall back forward on the bed and threaded his fingers through hot pink feathers, wrenching a series of loud cries from the wrecked angel. He could feel his own orgasm coming on fast, so he kept one hand in a wing while his free hand snuck under the blond's kneeling form to grip his neglected hardness. With barely two firm strokes Lucifer came, white light of what he truely was edging behind his eyes, ribs, and slack mouth. The vice-like seizing of Lucifer's vessel triggered Sam's own zenith, the brunet biting down hard on the angel's shoulder. After a moment of riding out the high Sam managed to slip out of the angel's body and fall to the side, rolling the blond over to face him.

"You okay?" He asked breathlessly.  
"Of course, Sam, an archangel can handle far more than a few bites." Lucifer folded his wings over both of them, a soft smile on his lips.  
Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway, "I meant emotionally, but whatever, you seem fine."  
"Why wouldn't I be? I told you, I want to give you everything." Lucifer brought a hand up to brush Sam's hair from his face, "I mean that, Sam, I do care about you. You should never doubt that, even if you are human."  
The thought that the Devil of all beings cared for him should have repulsed Sam, but at the moment it just made him feel loved. He leaned into the touch and sighed sleepily.  
"Sleep, Sam." Lucifer wrapped his wings tighter, like a blanket, "I will be here when you wake."


End file.
